Black Hearts
by Methylene
Summary: The infamous Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azakaban. A serie of events leads her to kidnap 17 years old slytherin Lena Adams...who happens to be the niece of Alicia Adams, a successful Auror. The story of how she slowly becomes a Death Eater. Better than it sounds, I will upload at least once a week. there is some femslash btw... Enjoy! and please please please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Black Black Hearts**

_Sun was setting over Hogwart's gardens, Alicia was letting the light wind play with her blonde hair when she heard footsteps behind her, she jolted and turned around._

_"Sirius..." she whispered as she recognized the dark haired young man. Her heart had started beating faster at the very moment she saw him, like every time. Sirius Black was her boyriend, but she could never get used to his good looks. He sat by her._

_"what are you doing all alone here? Wouldnt you rather party with us?" he asked, worried._

_"well, I kinda hoped you'd join me, we need to talk."_

_Her eyes rose to his, and only a look of his was enough to give her all the confidence she needed._

_"What is it, love?"_

_"What's next?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, we just graduated from hogwarts...what do we do now? Do we go our own ways?"_  
_Suddenly, Sirirus looked very confused._

_"Is that what you want?" His tone had changed, he was more distant._

_"NO! not at all...but if it is what YOU want, then I understand..."_

_"I would never go a way that is separate from yours." He wrapped his arms around her an hugged her titghtly, gently kissing the top of her head._

_"I will never let you go." He whispered softly._

_Alicia rose her lips to his and they kissed. That kissed had sealed the promise, he'd never let her go, she'd love him forever._

_"Shall we go back?" he asked._

_"Of course!" she answered, now eager to party. They went back inside, holding hands, the music was loud, everyone was having fun. At that very moment, Alicia Adams life couldnt possibly get better._

_The last thing she saw was Bellatrix Black's mocking smile as they started dancing..._

* * *

Alicia Adams woke up in her bed with a small gasp, her head hurting a bit. She immediatly got up, lingering was none of her habits, and sooner she'd get to work, better it would be. She was one of the most famous Aurors, and since since the death eaters had escaped from Azkaban, they had had an awful lot of slightly shaking, she poured cold coffee inside her mug, and stared out the window. Sun was rising, it must have been about five in the morning...the blonde woman tried to focus on everything but the flashback she'd had. This kind of dream had been recurrant since Black's own escape, two years ago... She had fallen in love with him when they were students in Hogwarts, they had sworn they'd love each other forever, lived together, thought about wedding, starting to build a future together...and then he'd gone to Azkaban for the murder of their dear friends: James and Lilly Potter, and her life had tumbled down. She knew he was innocent though, for they had been together that night, but the ministry had decided he was guilty and taken him away from her. It gave her nightmares to know she had to find Black (among the other Death Eaters) in order to throw him back in jail, a man she still loved no matter what...and she couldn't talk about it to anyone, for her carriere at the ministry of magick would be badly compromised. She sighed as she threw the coffee away in the sink...She had a bad feeling about the coming day, though she did not know why.

* * *

At the same moment, only miles away, Lena Adams was waking up. Just another friday morning yet...the young browned haired girl and her best friend had been waiting for their friends to go down from the dormitory to the Hall. She was impatiently playing with her wand, waiting at the bottom of the stairs, when she suddenly heard crashing noises and screams that came from downstairs.

"Girls come on! Something's going on down there! Probably one of Fred's jokes...don't wanna miss it!" she called.

Almost immediatly, the girls ran down. They headed quickly to the stairway that led to the great hall, still thinking about the joke theory, but as they got closer and closer, Lena started realising the shrieks were fearful, not filled with joy, and the only laugh that could be heard was an hysterical one. She silently asked her friends to slow down, before whispering:

"there is something wrong..."

She peered through the small opening of the door, and what she saw made her gasp. She recognized the famous Bellatrix Lestrange standing on one of the tables, and two other death eaters making a mess inside. They were obviously having "fun", scaring everyone and hurting them. They had taken most students' wands, which let them defenseless. She turned her head to the girls and explained what she'd seen.

"They tooktheir wands..."She finally whispered, horrified by the situation.

"Who's in there?"

Claire, a young blonde gently pushed her friend away and peered.

"Antonin Dolohov...Bellatrix Lestrange...and another one whose name I can not recall..."

"oh shit...Where are the teachers?"

"They're mostly uncouncious..."

"get your wands out, we're gonna try to take them..." exclaimed Lena.

"you're crazy..." answered Diana, a beautiful redhead, "we can't do that! It's too dangerous...they are death eaters."

" Fine then. Those who don't want to move their ass stay here, but I'm going in."

Though they tried to make her stay, the girls were not fast enough. She went inside, wand out and immediatly exclaimed immobulus to the death eater in front of her.

Bellatrix Lestrange was having more fun than ever, making a mess like she was doing felt amazing! She had spent so many years in azkaban not using magick that she had to let it all flow out now. It took her a few minutes to realise someone was giving a hard time to Antonin Dolohov. Exited about finding somebody who finally had skills, she headed there, throwing few painful spells around as she did. To her surprise, it was a 17 years old looking brunette slytherin that reminded her a lot of someone, but she could not recall who.

"Stop!" she screamed, annoyed with the student's shrieks.

Almost immediatly, everyone stayed silent, not knowing what was going to happen. The black haired witch looked around, very satisfied at the obediance. She then turned to the girl scanning her from head to toes, she did not like the slightly insolent and mocking expression on her face.

"You..." Bellatrix's tone was imperious, "what is your name?"

"My name is Lena, Lena Adams..you can call me Len." She added, ironnically.

"HA! An Adams..." She walked over to her until their faces were only inches appart. "You look alot like your aunt."

Lena's blood froze inside her veins when she realised Bellatrix had been one the Death Eaters her aunt had thrown in jail. She got a feeling of immediate danger as soon as her eyes crossed the escapee's ones. Her heart raced with panick...what had gotten into her?

Bellatrix lifted her upper lip, making some kind of very menacing smirk.

"Please, call me Bella..." she said with a sarcastic voice. "so...Trying to fight the death eaters, are we? How...Noble! how...courageous! how...incredibly..." She discreetly got her wand out, and Lena's grip tightened on hers, readier than ever to act fast. "...stupid."

"Cruci..."

"EXPELIARMUS!" Yelled the brunette before starting to run away. "Accio wands!"

The students hurried to get them back , glad to finally get a chance at defending themselves. Bellatrix was on the ground, her wand a few feet away from her, she crawled to it as fast as she could and furiously picked it up. Her mood had radically changed, she wasn't playful anymore...at all. The girl had gotten her by surprise, humiliated her in front of the whole school, with a simple spell, and now she was giving the wands back to the students. Their little "joke" was not turning out well, and it was all because of that Lena.

"Bellatrix, we have to go back!" screamed Igor Karkaroff on her left.

"oh really?" she spat with sarcasm.

She was about to teleport to the Black Manor, the temporary hiding place she used with her husband, before having an idea. She was in a terribly bad mood, and only because of Lena. That filthy whore definitly needed to learn her place, so she was going to take the brunette with her back at the mansion...as an hostage, of course, which was extremely convienient: not only would it bring her someone to unload her nerves on, but it would also procure a good pressure way against the ministry, give her personal revenge possibilities over Alicia Adams, AND remind everyone the death eaters are back. She turned to her fellows, who stood there, waiting for her, and yelled:

"Go. I have one more thing to do."

With a nod of agreement, the two massive men disapeared, and Bellatrix started looking for Lena. The Death Eater was being assaulted from every side by the older students, but managed to disarm most of them, when she finally saw Lena, who herself tried her best to hide. An evil grin spread to her face as she started hunting her down.

Lena crossed Bellatrix's look, and started running.

"PETRIFIUS TOTALUS!"

Too late. Bellatrix threw another spell and Lena lost conciousness.

* * *

Lena woke up on the cold wooden floor of a dimly lighted room. Her head hurting like never before...Bellatrix Lestrange was leaned over her...way too close...Lena could not help but look closely at her face. She was nothing like the beastial woman she had seen on the moving pictures in the daily...she had some kind of cold and ruined beauty...her eyes were surrounded by dark circles, had heavy lids, long eyelashes and were lighted by madness, her cheeks were hollow, her skin was a palish grey...finally, she opened her thin mouth, articulating with displayed pleasure:

"Welcome to hell, scumbag. You have been, extremely bad with me..."

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You are at the Black Manor, you are my hostage..." those words echoed in Lena's mind, as she realised the situation with horror.

"and you belong to me!" she added, as though she was a spoilt child that had just gotten the doll she'd wanted.

"I will never belong to you!" exclaimed Lena with a fierce look.

"We shall see to that." She said poisoneously as she got her wand out and gave Lena a sadistic look. "Don't worry, pet, I will not kill you...but then again, you might find death a better option at some point, so maybe you SHOULD worry..." she had an hysterical laugh. "CRUCIO!"

The pain started and the nightmare begun for Lena.

It had only been a few hours since Alicia had gotten to the Level 2 of the ministry of magick, she was confortably installed at her desk, doing what she hated most: paper work. She loved her job fondly, but rather most on the field than behind a desk. Suddenly, Tonks came out of nowhere, her hair bright pink that day.

"Alicia, we have an emergency!"

She did not seem exited, nor happy, like she usually was when there was an emergency, which means that what had happened was really bad. Alicia rose from her seat and followed the pink haired auror into Scrimgeour's office. She looked around and nodded as a greeting to Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shackleboltz, Cassiopeia Beamish (a 30 years old brunette), Karen Cadwallader ( a young redhead), and Narcissa Quigg (40 years old hazel haired, green eyed).

"Now that we are all here..." started Scrimgeour, "I will be fast, for we must all act quickly now. There has been an attack against Hogwarts. Deatheaters managed to go through our security devices, as a sign of provocation that is, and made a terrible mess inside the school's building. We've been reported a seventh year student that had shown too much resistance is now missing...and there are witnesses she was kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange."

His tired eyes rose to Alicia's.

"It is now the most urgent case for aurors, if we find the girl, we find Lestrange. She's the most dangerous..."

"Excuse me, sir, but what is the name of the student?"

"Miss Adams, please have a seat."

Alicia did as she was told, worried.

"The student is Lena Adams...your niece..."

Alicia could not believe what she'd learned, for a few moments she even thought she was having one of her stupid dreams...but she soon found she wasn't. Her niece...her only (and cherished) niece! In the hands of that crazy sadistic bitch...it horrified her.

The room was now extremely silent, there was nothing more to add, so Alastor Moody headed for the door after a brief sign of the hand to the minister. All the Aurors followed him out of the office. As soon as she had gone through the door, Alicia started crying, though she did not understand why...

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Tonks, truly worried.

"We HAVE to find her..."

"We will." Said Alastor Moody. "Now, if we want to find her ALIVE, we should stop whining and, maybe, get moving, huh!."

The blonde woman nodded in agreement, blew her nose and got up.

* * *

Lena was lying on the cold wooden floor, she had cried until her eyes ran out of tears and couldn't think of a part of her body that didn't hurt like hell...even her feelings did. Bellatrix had tortured her both physically and emotionally, made her bleed, bruised her body, made her cry, humiliated her, invaded her...until the brunette had eventually fainted. The raven haired witch had then used spells to heal few of her wounds, to make sure she wouldn't die, and gone out. How long had it been since then? Days? Minutes? Hours? The poor girl couldn't tell. She let out a painful moan, as her captor came in again. A twisted smile floated on her mouth, and she put a bit of food in front of her hostage.

"eat..." she ordered.

Lena simply shook her head as a sign of disagreement. The woman leaned in and grabbed her blonde hair, reversing her head.

"Do as your told, you'll need strentgh."

"why?"

Bellatrix pulled a bit more, making Lena whimper.

"Because we are leaving."

She violently let the young woman go and crouched in front of her, to make sure she ate. Lena felt devastated, she had hoped the aurors would have found her by now, but of course, that was exactly what Bellatrix wanted to avoid...so they were on the run. Shit. Once she was done eating, Bellatrix sent the plates floating away and peered at her. Once again, Lena could not help but notice the wild beauty that animated her face.

"Give me your arm."

Without discussing, Lena obeyed.

"Good, we are already making progress."

She got a pair of silver handcuffs out and put one on her own wrist before putting the other on Lena's. She noticed the brunette's interrogative look and rolled her dark eyes, then she got up and simply said:

" You have a 25 feet independency."

Lena couldn't help but mumble a:

" Oh, that is too much."

And before she had time to apologize for her insolence, or even had time to realise what was going to happen to her, she was violently pinned against the nearest wall, which cut her breath. Bellatrix was so close to her that she felt her breath on her mouth.

"Learn your place, my pet. I could get way more..." her hands moved to more private part of Lena's body without her being able to do anything, "imaginative..."

Lena bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from sobbing, and prayed that Bellatrix would move her hand away, for she felt more than invaded than ever. Her eyes flickered around the now familiar face, most of the woman's dark hair had gotten in front of her eyes...Lena realised she had never truly hated someone until that moment. She hated that woman, she hated the silver chain that now kept them related...

"Bella?" Called a masculine voice from the hallway. "I think we should leave, now. One of our spies at the ministry just informed me the Aurors are on there way here..."

Bellatrix simply moved away, allowing the brunette to breathe again. And they headed for the door. They went down a few stairs and ended up in a huge living room. Bellatrix did not even bother looking at her husband, Rodulphus, and grabbed Lena's forearm.

"I know how to transplane." Said Lena, hoping she might have the right to transplane alone and escape, but Bellatrix burst into her usual mocking laugh.

"Nice try..." she answered, tightening her grip to the point it hurt, but Lena did not mind anymore, she had suffered so much the past hours that she could go through this without having to clench her jaw.

"They're coming!" exclaimed Rodulphus before he transplaned.

Lena expected Bellatrix to do the same, but she simply turned them to the door, as it flew open. The dark haired witch waited for Alicia and Lena to see each other before breaking into laughter again and finally transplaning.

* * *

Alicia did not know what she felt at that moment. She felt happy because she'd just had tangible proof that Lena was still alive, but the look her niece had given her was stuck in her mind. She looked as though she'd just grown 10 years older, her eyes were filled with both fear and shock, she was bruised...and it had only been a few hours since she'd been kidnapped...Plus, they had disappeared in front of their eyes and they had no clue about where they'd gone.

Slowly coming to that realisation, she leaned on the entrance wall and let herself slide down as she brought a hand to her forehead. Her team had come in and was now looking around the mansion...but how would they learn anything about the trio's destination? She had to think fast...when a sound caught her attention...probably the house elf...the house elf! That was it!

"Guys!" she called "cacth the house elf!"

Bellatrix and Lena materalized somewhere Lena had no idea they were. The brunette looked around...they were in a forest camp...obviously a death eater and snatchers one...and she could not hear a sound that would indicate the proximity of any road or city whatsoever. Everyone had stopped to look at them when the two women had apparated, whispering things she did not manage to pick up on. She felt very awkward and sighed heavily, as a Death Eater she recognized as Doholov walked to them, giving her a twisted smile when HE recognized the girl who'd fought him that very morning.

"Antonin, where is my husband?" inquired Bellatrix.

"he came, he put his stuff in his personal tent and then he left with three others."

"oh..." She turned to Lena and made a careless movement of the hand towards her

"I will share my tent with that filthy creature."

The man simply nodded and led them to an awfully dark, spacious but stuffening atmosphered tent. It was gothically decorated, with slytherin reminding colors. Lena shivered, though it was warm. She slowly walked around the tent, and just as she was making note there was only one bed, Bellatrix made a camp one appear on the ground, a few feet from the big wooden bed. Lena couldn't help but give her a furious look which only made the Death Eater chuckle with satisfaction.

"You have to wash yourself, I'm not going to be able to sleep with the...stentch."

Lena simply nodded, not taking the risk to answer...besides, she would have given anything for a shower or a bath.

"This way." Said Bellatrix, passing her by.

They ended up in a bathroom at the end of the hallway, Lena had noticed rooms full of books as she walked behind the raven haired woman. She wondered what Bellatrix's tastes in literature might have been...

The bathroom's floor was so cold it made Lena shiver once again.

"Undress." Ordered Bellatrix as she made the water flow.

"what?"

"Unless you're planning on having ME undress you, or take a bath with your clothes on, you'd better do as you are told..now."

Lena unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, she then gave Bellatrix an interrogative look as she noticed the woman didn't look as though she was about to leave the room. The Death Eater smirked:

"you did not honestly think I was going to let you get confortable, did you? C'mon, your bath is going to get cold..." She acted like she was thinking. "Wait, no. It ALREADY is cold."

She laughed again, and Lena glared at her. It seemed that she hated her more and more every second that went by even though it seemed impossible at times. Once she was naked, she jumped as fast as she could inside her bath, not wanting Bellatrix to see her without her clothes on, but the woman had had just about enough time to check her hostage out.

"You're pretty cute." She stated, obviously enjoying making Lena feel unconfortable.

Though the water was freezing and Bellatrix was making misplaced comments , Lena had never loved a bath as much as she did at that moment. She layed in the water, cleaning herself with the soap and washing her hair...she even managed to forget about Bellatrix for a few seconds.

"Enough." Finally said the woman. She got up and got a towel around Lena's shoulders, drying the young woman as she checked the bruises she'd inflicted her.

"Out." She then concluded. "You'll find clothes on the bed."

Lena lazily headed out of the bathroom, and went inside their bedroom, expecting the worse for the clothes Bellatrix had prepared...and was surprised by finding a pair of dark snickers, with bleached jeans and a black hooded sweat. She put them on and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She already looked better than last time she checked, though it still wasn't that good, and a bit of makeup was more than welcome. She remembered she'd left her khol inside her old jean's pocket and went to get it.

After putting makeup on, which had also made her feel better and given a bit of confidence back, she sat on the edge of Bellatrix's bed...it was so confortable...she was so tired...maybe she could fall asleep there...it would only be a few minutes...Bellatrix would never learn about it, would she? She lied down and drifted to sleep immediatly.

Bellatrix got out of her bath and dried herself in a few seconds. She got out of the bathroom and called:

"Lena? LENA?"

Suddenly, she realised the girl had fallen asleep on HER bed. She silently walked over to her...and threw her on the ground before grabbing her collar and violently getting her to her feets.

"learn your place!" she exclaimed.

Lena, not thinking before acting, which was one of her bad habits, head butted Bellatrix as hard as she could, which resulted in the Death Eater stumbling back in shock and hence into an escape possibility, or so she thought. She started running as fast as her legs allowed her to, she got out of the tent and headed for the wood...praying that none of the Snatchers or Death Eaters had seen her. She had not made a few meters that she totally blacked out, a terrible pain spreading through her whole body.

She woke up to Bellatrix's deformed by anger face. She had a small bruise on her forehead and immediatly grinned when she saw her eyes open. She rose the arm around wich was tied one of the handcuffs.

"25 feet, remember?"

Lena simply groaned as she realised the shit she'd just put herself in. She'd totally forgotten about the cuffs, they were so thin, and she'd panicked after butt heading her captor.

"You apparently haven't learned your lessons, you poor little brat..."

Bellatrix slowly got her wand out and pointed it at the brunette.

"no...please! don't! don't! please..."

"CRUCIO!"

Lena started screaming, the pain had never been that strong. Plus, she started to feel her body would soon make a dark magic overdose...

"please..." she managed to articulate. "i'm going to die..."

" you wish you did!" spat Bellatrix, strentghening the inflicted pain.

Lena fainted again, Bellatrix stopped. She looked at the girl, a bit puzzled. Then, with a move of the wand, she got the brunette inside her campbed.

* * *

The morning light woke Lena up, she was surprised to be inside her bed, and started wondering if she had nightmared about the last tortures she'd endured...but as her body started hurting, she realised she hadn't. Taking as much of her strentgh as she could, she sat up in her bed, looking around. Bellatrix was nowhere to be seen...the brunette got up, already dressed and got out of the tent, desperatly needing to breathe fresh air. It was dawn, and most people were awoken and already active in the camp. Bellatrix was a bit further, inside the woods, practising magick, she gave a look at the tent, probably checking on Lena, and nodded as she saw her. The young girl joined her hesitantly.

"so..." started Bellatrix, almost naturally, "what do you know about Dark Arts, my pet?" she had a half smile, almost a sweet one, Lena had never seen it.

"really not much..." She said, carefully.

"come here."

For the following hours, Bellatrix tried to teach Lena a few things, and mostly bragged about her impressive powers. By the end, Lena managed casting a few dark spells. The feeling it procured was weird, it made her light headed and see small black spots from times to times...but she rather enjoyed it. She had always loved forbidden things anyway.

"Good." Said Bellatrix, which deeply shocked Lena...the raven haired woman had never been that nice to her. "What house do you belong to?" asked the death eater.

At first, Lena stared at her blankly, not believing Bellatrix's attempt at small talking.

"well?"

"I'm a slytherin...the only one in my family..."

Bellatrix simply smirked at her. And they headed back to the tent, followed by the brunette. Once they were inside, Lena dared ask the question that had been burning her lips.

"Lestrange, why did you let me keep my wand when you took me in hostage?"

Bellatrix burst into mocking laughter.

"Do you seriously think you could be of any threat to me?"

"Well, I already deafeated you once..."

Bellatrix was over her in a fragment of second. Her hand had gone to her throat and she lifted her up slightly, forcing Lena to tip-toe.

"Don't push your luck, you filfthy little brat. Haven't I already told you about my never ending...imagination?"

Her lips violently bumped against Lena's, kissing her with everything but softness and blowing away the last bit of dignity the young brunette had. Lena hoped the kiss would be over soon, but Bellatrix wasn't about to stop there...Lena felt the death eater's tongue force its way inside her mouth, felt her hands moving over her body like snakes, pinching few of her bruises on their way, felt her tears starting to roll, felt totally humiliated.

"Enjoying yourself?" taunted Bellatrix, as she pushed her victim away.

Lena furiously wiped her mouth and started crying as soon as her captor had left. She felt terrible, but not because Bellatrix had kissed her against her will...because she had liked it more than hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

"we located them." Said Tonks, sitting next to Alicia as she brought her coffee.

"where are they?"

"In Gloucestershire, at the vey center of the fucking forest..."

"then we're leaving."

* * *

Lena and Bellatrix where woken up by red and green lights and fighting noises coming from the camp as Rodulphus Lestrange came in.

"The aurors are here..."

"WHAT?"

Lena's heart started beating faster when she realised what was happening. Saved, she was about to get saved! She rose from her campbed.

"you stay inside." Ordered Bellatrix without bothering to look at her as she got out...never minding the order, Lena followed, and started running around the camp as fast as she could, desperate to find her aunt.

Bellatrix let out a raging exclamation when she saw the girl running around the battlefield that had become the camp. She started chasing after Lena. Real mad...

Lena finally saw her aunt, the blonde woman was fighting three death eaters at a time and petrified them a few moments before catching a glimpse of her niece.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Alicia. "Avada ke..."...no, she couldn't. She couldn't take the risk of hitting the girl. She threw an unforgivable spell that knocked the blonde woman out for good, and made the few steps that separated her from the girl, grabbed her arm and transplaned.

Lena had seen the red lightning pass her by, she'd seen the expression on her aunt's face...Alicia was dead, she was sure about it and started crying helplessly. She loved her aunt so much...her mother had died when she was young and her father ended up killing himself for he could not bear the sadness that his wife's deacease had brought into his life...so when she'd been left without parents, Alicia had been everything to her: both a sister and a mother. And now, she was dead. She still felt Bellatrix's grip on her arm, and she promised herself she'd kill the Death Eater as soon as they'd arrive.

* * *

Most Death Eaters had disappeared into thin air, and the snatchers had run away further into the woods. Tonks let out a disapointed sigh, they had done all this for nothing after all. Such a pity! She then noticed that Alicia was not there.

"Alicia?" she called hesitantly as she started to slightly panick, understanding something was wrong.

"Where's Adams?" Asked Kingsley.

"I don't know...that's no good..."

They started looking for the blonde woman, getting more and more worried every minute of searching that went by. Finally, Tonks got a glimpse of her friend's body and hurried over it, praying for her to be still alive.

"Kingsley! Alastor! I found her!"

Both men hurried to them.

"Is she alive?"

"Not for long..." she said, taking her pulse. "We've got to do something. Quick!"

Alastor leaned over the unanimated Auror's body.

"She'll need Severus Snape's potions...and for that, we need to take her to the 12th Grimmauld place...and we can not take that risk. Sorry Tonks."

"no! We're bringing her there..."

Alastor Moody rolled his only eye with unhidden annoyance...

"Fine then."

Tonks hugged the uncouncious Alicia tightly and teleported, whatever they did to save her now, they had to do it fast.

Alicia woke up in a dusty room...her whole body was hurting, she felt weaker than ever...she did not even find enough strentgh to keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds. She heard ushing sounds coming from the hallway.

"TONKS! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" asked a voice she recognized.

"She was dying, Sirius!"

Sirius. It was Sirius' voice. Her heart started beating faster...she'd have liked to make a sound, to ask him to come closer, but she did not manage to. He and Tonks had started talking again, but she did not manage to get what they whispered. "where am I?" she wondered.

Then, she heard footsteps. Heavy ones, definitly not Tonks'. A strong, manly hand took hers and she knew her love was sitting next to her bed. She opened her eyes. Her mind was racing, she had no idea what to do.

"Sirius..." She managed to articulate weakly. " I have...missed you...so much..."

"Shhh." He said. "You need to rest. I'm here now. Sleep."

"n-no...because...when I will wake up, you won't be there anymore, will you? Promise...me...you will..."

She had not really seen his face because of the darkness, but she felt him leaning in, and his once familiar lips gently brushed against hers.

* * *

Lena and Bellatrix landed in a pinewood forest. As soon as she had gotten her balance back, the brunette jumped on the death eater. Hitting and kicking her as hard as she was able to. Bellatrix let out a small shriek of surprise as she got attacked, but soon enough, she got hold on the situation. Lena was strong though, and she managed to lay her ennemy on her back, straddling over her. She got her wand out.

"you killed my aunt, you bitch!"

"and what are you going to do? Kill me?"

she had a dispiteful laugh.

"Exactly!"

Bellatrix spread her arms wide open, exposing herself.

"What are you waiting for?" she challenged her.

Lena marked an hesitation, just as Bellatrix had expected. The death eater slapped the brunette's hand, sending the wand flying a few meters away. She then grabbed the girl's wrist and turned her around, finding herself on top.

"What did you expect, you filthy whore? HUH?"

She got up, grabbing Lena's brown hair as she did and making the girl's head tilt as she was still on her knees.

"apologize."

"She's gonna kill me anyway, so if I day today, I might as well die with class." Thought Lena...so she gave Bellatrix a defying look and she spat to her face.

The witch jolted away from her, letting out an angry scream. She tried to get her wand out but Lena jumped back on her, pinning the death eater to the ground again.

No matter how strong Lena could be, Bellatrix knew she had total over control over the situation. Her hands were stuck over her head by the girl, and for the first time since they'd started fighting, she noticed how...nice...it felt to have Lena's body over hers. A silence had taken place, all that could be heard was the two women's breath. Bellatrix slowly raised her lips to the Lena's, making her sit back up with panick as she tried to avoid a second kiss.

"My turn to have fun!" Exclaimed Bellatrix as she pinned the brunette on the ground and sat over her hips. She had finally managed to take her wand out, and leaned in with a twisted smile.

"Do you want to know what you are?" She whispered. "You are a coward."

Lena tried to break away, but Bellatrix violently put her back in place. Then, the dark haired witch started to slowly burn "COWARD" on the brunette's forearm. The pain was almost unbearable and she started screaming.

"Calm down, pet..." said Bellatrix, slowly. "We're only just getting started."

The next morning, Lena woke up, her tears had not totally dried. She tried to sit up but she suddenly realised she wasn't able to do so, and let out an uncontrolable sob of pain. Bellatrix got out of the tent, taking her time as she watched Lena suffer. She lit a fire and sat facing it, turning her back to the brunette. They had nowhere to go yet, so the state of her prisonner did not really matter to her, since they did not have to move.

The black haired witch was lost in her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Doholov?" she asked.

"Yup."

She turned around.

"Where are the others?"

"In this very forest, Lestrange." He answered, sitting next to her. "it's a few hours walk, you can't apparate there."

Bellatrix sighed. She was gonna have to heal the girl fully if she hoped to get there without lingering. She looked at Dolohov.

"Are you coming with us?"

"No, the Dark Lord asked me to do something else, but he ordered that I re-orientate you on my way."

She nodded and he got up, walking away. Bellatrix turned to the girl, the brunette was now staring emptily at the sky, her hazel eyes full of tears, breathing heavily with her jaws clenched. She crouched next to her and rolled part of her shirt up.


End file.
